Edward Elric and The Philosphers Stone
by Yuki angel-heart
Summary: Edward Elric was the boy in the cupboard. WHat happens when he is admitted to the best alchemy school in England. Concept crossover
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey, this is probably the longest chapter of literally anything i've ever wrote. Honestly im a little embarrased. Anyways It starts out quiet a bit like the real harry potter but im planing for a complete change in plot after all Edward Elric is nothing like Harry Potter so ofcourse that story plot wouldnt work...but um ya anyways...0/0 here it is. OH YA ED DISCLAIMER!

Ed: I dont belong to Yuki neither does the plot of harry potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Yuki: awwww good job little guy! Wanna treat!

Ed: Im not a dog!

Yuki: Ya ok whatever then . anyways here is my awesome writing.

Edward Elric and The Philosphers Stone.

Edward's vibrant gold eyes peirced the darkness of his cupboard, under the stair case. The golden haired boy bit his lip in anticipation, even without light he knew it was morning. This meant he would have to play the waiting game until someone unlocked the door and let him out.

Finally after what felt like an hour to him Edward heard someone walkind down the stairs. From the golden haired child's point of view it felt as if it where an earthquake. As dust from the ceiling blanketed his head in a thick layer. Sneezing he shook his head vigerously then hastily braided his hair, tieing it with a rubber band.

A few seconds of silence pulled over the petite boy until the clicking of a lock reached his ears. Looking at the door tentively it swung open and he scuttled out looking at his surroundings, adjusting to the light. Standing shakily golden eyes scanned the area. He was in a large sitting room . The sofa boar floral print and smelt of fresh cut flowers from the garden in the backyard that his Aunt Petunia took great pride in. The wooden coffee table sparkled giving Ed the impression it had just been polished. Suddenly he was pushed forward by a raven hair boy. This boy seemed about four years older but in reality was only one. His name -kimblee-. Falling forward Ed tripped over his dithering blue jeans that he held up using an old crinkly black belt. They where also way to long on him thanks to his unnaturaly short statuer. Infact they used to have belonged to Kimblee. The blonde mentally cursed hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Kimblee's laughing drowned his ears, causing Ed to flinch. "Get up pretty boy~!" he taunted. The raven haired cousin had always called Edward that in account of his abnormally long and soft blonde hair, round golden eyes, and short stature. Kimblee was almost an exact opposite, he had short black hair, malevelent black eyes, and was tall with a stocky build. Now that Ed thought about it, this was odd, Kimblee looking nothing like his only thing he had inheritated was thick black hair from Aunt Petunia.

After a quick breakfeast of dry toast he was promptly shoved out the door and told not to return until dinner at seven pm. Looking at his watch he sighed it was nine am, which meant ten hours outside. Looking up and down the street he began his long trek to the park. Edward always went there even if he was too old. Twelve to be exact, although he looked ten if anything. Walking down the quiet suburbian streets he pondered his life. The streets, homes and people seemed to drift into the background when he was deep in thought and the warm summer air breezed past his face causing a wry smile to appear. Absent mindedly he touched the lightning bolt scar on his head sending a shiver down his spine as he pictured a blue flash of light. That was what he always pictured when he touched the scar, always...

Sometimes if he concentrated very hard he could her his mother whisper to him softly. See her buetiful face. Ed's golden eyes and hair where his fathers but his face was just like hers. The soft edges, small button like nose and round intellegent eyes, all where a token of the dead Trisha Elric.

Another vision swam threw his head. His father Hohonheim and a black haired man sitting at a table laughing about things that made no sence to the golden haired child. Yet even so he felt attached to the black haired man in a way he could not express with words and it made his heart wrech.

But thinking of all these things made him sad. He hated Kimblee! He hated his aunt and uncle! He hated more then just them. Edward hated number four private drive! Sometimes Ed just hated his life...

Hot liquid tears ran down his face. Just as he thought he may break down through blurred eyes he saw the park and all of its glory.

The park was Edward Elric's sanctuary. It was heaven. Sitting in his usual bench he watched people pass by. They never even glanced in his general direction. After awhile he began to look at the white puffy clouds in the sky admiringly until a brown owl caught his eye, its beak glisening in the sun.

Bradly sighed loudly spinning his chair to face Armstrong, "They are ignoring us, will you please go pick up the young prodigy." Armstrong nodded curtly exiting the room. It was going to be a long drive.

Authors note: LEFT YA ON A CLIFFY! =^-^= soooo what did u think. Oh and r & r your reviews are like fries to my burger! XD


	2. Chapter Two NYAN

Authors Note: Well its been like a week and im sorry but i had testing this chapter is more of a filler then anything sorry about that :[ dont hate me! So ya but it leads up to all the juicy action that is soon to come! WOOHOO...ANYWAYS KIMBLEE DISCLAIMER!

Kimblee: *rolls eyes* ya she obviously doesnt own fma shes to much of an idiot to have come up with some thing as sexy as me!

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP KIMBLEE *smiles* anyways... Lets begin shall we

**Edward Elric and The Philosphers Stone! **

Golden eyes as sharp and intense as they ever had been senced something big would happen and that owl had something to do with it! Willing his legs to move he stumbled forward breaking into a sprint. Luckly for him the brown parcel carrier of a bird decided to fly at a liesurly speed. As he ran down the long quiet suburben roads he eventually noticed the route it was taking and inwardly groaned. Number four private drive was hardly the place he wanted to be but if that was truely where the fowl was going he wouldn't hesitate to follow. After all the all hated him eitherway.

The plump bird prompty landed on the tin mail box belonging to number four private drive. THERE WHERE BLOODY BIRDS EVERYWHERE! On the roof top, mail box, drive way, all three window seals, they screeched in order to call attention. Walking through the crowd of feathered pests he opened the door and walked in. The threesome simply stared at him and Uncle's face became as red as a tomato. This humored Ed the slightest but composed him self quickly. Saying nothing (which was quite a suprise to Ed) his uncle left the room glaring at him until he was up the stairs and out of eyes view.

-later that night-

Dinner was oddly quiet, but Ed didn't mind atleast there would be no short jokes or jestures at his long hair. Minutes past. The only noise was the screeching and god was the driving Kimblee crazy.

After dinner he was shoved back into the cupboard without a good night. Laying in his small matress one thought crossed his mind, _What will tomorrow bring._

Authors note: WOOHOO anyways just a filler so ya i am proud to say that armstrong will make an appearance and when hes around madness insures! Also a shout out to any willing betas pm me!, *puppy dog eyes* oh and ya i almost forgot isnt ed a cutie! Q~Q LOVE U ED!1


End file.
